


Be Speck-tacular

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Gratuitous Use of Italics and Bold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor has a message for you all.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & You, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who)
Kudos: 1





	Be Speck-tacular

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION**

The Doctor hastily scrambles toward his console, connecting a series of tubes and wires to a large screen.

"I hope this works..."

A small light in the corner flickers on, indicating a recording in progress. 

"Aha, there we go."

A broadcast. A message, spreading across the whole of the universe.  
He braces himself against the console and begins to speak.

"Uh, yes, hello, hi. This is uh, the Doctor, coming to you live from, well the TARDIS I suppose...  
If you are seeing this....on your mobile phones, or your computer screens, or your consoles...  
Ooh, maybe I'm even in your heads, there's a thought.  
Or maybe there's even a big satellite with my face on it. Hello!"

He wave and pulls several faces before regaining his composure.

"I'm interrupting all your children’s programs and your in-flight movies and your cabinet meetings because..." He clears his throat and continues.

" _Because_... I have a message for you...  
All of you, wherever you are, across the universe...  
A message of hope. 

Of _love_. 

Of healing.

For those of you out there, right now, who are feeling like _nobodies_.

Well let me tell you—you are wrong. Absolutely wrong.

Wrong.

_Wrong_.

_**WRONGITY.** ___

__

__**WRONG**."_ _

__With each word he points an accusatory finger at the screen in mock frustration._ _

"Because _nobody_ is a nobody.

__And maybe you're thinking to yourself, 'Well, I'm nothing but a speck, Doctor.'_ _

__

__...Well so am I.__

____We're all specks. Every single one of us is a speck. One speck in an impossibly huge, ginormous universe of specks._ _ _ _

__

__And now you're thinking, 'Well, that's not very reassuring, Doctor.'_ _

__

"But we're all made up of specks. You see, these specks came together in such a way to make you.  
A whole lot of tiny specks coalescing to make one big speck."

He gestures animatedly, bringing his hands together.

"And only you, there's no one else like you. There's no other configuration of specks like yours.  
You are unique in this universe. In fact, each one of us is our own universe.  
We're all special specks.  
We're _speck_ tacular. " He wiggles his hands for emphasis.

__

__"Ooh, that was a good one, Doctor. Why thank you, Doctor." He turns, addressing himself, before turning back toward the camera._ _

__

__

__

__"You still with me? Yes? Yes. I hope you're nodding your heads because if you're not then I'll just..."_ _

__

__The Doctor takes hold of the screen and moves it up and back down._ _

__

__

__

"And if you're _**STILL**_ not with me, maybe you're thinking to yourself,  
'Well, I don't feel very speck-tacular, Doctor. I don't feel like much of anything if I’m not _doing_ something, if I'm not giving something back.  
If I don't _contribute_ something.  
I can't just exist, can I?"

__

__

__

__You are **WRONG AGAIN!**_ _

__

__

__

__Absolutely, _emphatically_ **WRONG**." He pokes at the screen angrily._ _

__

__

__

__"Because you **can**._ _

Don’t get me wrong, those things you do are amazing.  
But they do not determine your worth, no, no, absolutely not. Your speck is still special no matter what.  
So give that speck of yours a break. Do **nothing**.

__

__

Who would Shakespeare be if he didn't write those sonnets? If Beethoven didn't compose all those lovely symphonies?  
If Tina didn't make that rather delicious macchiato this morning, or Geraldine didn't knit that adorable little scarf for her grandson?  
Or if you didn't write all those wonderful stories?

__

__

__

__**STILL. YOU.** _ _

__

I think that about clears things up, yes?

__The Doctor shakes the screen from side to side._ _

__

"NO!? Got a couple of stragglers then. How are you _still_ not with me yet!?" He flaps his hands in frustration.

__

"'Well, I'm **nothing** without her, Doctor. Or him. Or them.'

__

__No, no, nononono! I am not having _that_."_ _

__

__The Doctor waves his arms dismissively and points at the screen._ _

__

__

__

__"Then let me ask you—what would Sonny be without Cher? Abbott without Costello? Fish fingers without custard?"_ _

__

__

__

__"What would I be without you...?" He looks down and mutters to himself._ _

__

__

__

__"And what's the answer, you ask?_ _

__

__**_STILL. YOU._ ** _ _

__

__

__

Your worth is not dependent on another.  
No, no, _no_. Absolutely not.  
Fish fingers are still delicious without custard.  
You have intrinsic value. It's inherent. Innate. _E_ ssential. _**Fun**_ damental.

********

__

********

__And what does that mean, you ask?_ _

********

__

********

You exist. And that is enough.  
You have _value_. You have _worth_.

Are you getting it now?”

The Doctor moved the screen up and back down more vigorously.

“Yes? _YES._ You are positively brilliant, you are.

You are _**loved**_.

********

__

********

__A solemn expression flickers across the Doctor's face and he turns away from the screen, whispering in a hushed tone._ _

********

__

********

__"Especially you, my oldest friend. I know you're out there, don't think I've forgotten. No."_ _

********

He twirls around with a flourish and resumes his jovial behavior, gesticulating wildly.

********

"Yes, you are loved.  
The whole universe is giving you a big old universe-y hug right now.  
You can give it one too, don’t be shy. Here, I’ll even start us off.”

The Doctor makes a point of hugging his own screen.

********

“Each and every single one of us is loved. Don't you forget it.  
We're all important, _**special** specks_.

__

********

__

********

__

********

So go out there and be _**speck**_ tacular.

********

__

********

__This is The Doctor...signing off."_ _

********

__

********

And with his final words he bids the universe farewell, straightening his tie with a knowing smile.

**END TRANSMISSION**

********

__

********


End file.
